


What Do You See? (Crankiplier)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, IT'S PLATONIC, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, for once wooow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Mark didn’t realise how Ethan was so easily forced into a self-conscious state of mind, and didn’t know what to do at first when he learnt about it.





	What Do You See? (Crankiplier)

**Author's Note:**

> for once, it isn't a romantic relationship wow isaac way to go. i did this inspired by the gingerbread house making video where ethan broke his and mark's house and got punished (fucking funny man). i'm in no way saying ethan reacted this way, i do believe he knew it was a joke meant for comedic senses. but this is just saying 'what if ethan is easily self concious???' 
> 
> well, here's the result of that.
> 
> title is from human by rag'n'bone man. good song

It was like a sudden mood shift, really. Ethan had quickly grown quiet when the camera was shut off and in the haste to clean up and start editing the video already, nobody had noticed. Until much later however, when Mark had walked past his room. Ethan hadn’t come up for dinner, saying he wanted to finish editing the video quickly and would make himself something later. But that was hours ago and nobody had seen the youngest crawl of his room.

The red head knocked on the door, softly, in case Ethan happened to be sleeping. “Ethan, you in there?”

It was silent for a moment until a soft meek of a “yeah” reached his ears. It sounded nothing like Ethan’s happy-go-lucky tone. Now, it was more croaky and forced, and Mark started to worry. He opened the door a little so his voice could reach Ethan’s ears easier.

“Ethan, I’m coming in in a few seconds.”

A sound of protest was made from Ethan, but he started coughing –retching even, but it didn’t sound sickly at all. It sounded like the type of coughing you do when you’ve been crying too much. And that’s what Ethan looked like he’d been doing.

The blue haired male was on his bed, clutching a dark pillow and making sniffling sounds, eyes and face in general red. Mark could’ve sworn he would’ve been able to see tear tracks if the room had any decent light, which was only provided by the hall and a dim lamp. Mark closed the door, cutting off part of their light, but they could still see each other perfectly fine.

“Ethan…” Mark’s voice trailed off as he didn’t know what else to say for the moment, a little surprised by what he saw but in no way judgmental. Ethan rubbed as his cold cheeks as he keep making sniffling sounds, a runny nose due to his obvious crying. Which Mark decided to ask about, wanting to make sure he was right.

“Were you… crying?” he asked, and Ethan looked away this time, hugging his pillow closer to his chest with his knees squishing it closer.

“Yes,” his voice was still quiet and he cleared his throat a little, repeating the word more clearly. Mark was on auto pilot when he moved forward and crawled across the bed to his friend, halting before he pulled Ethan close to him. It was a little awkward, with Ethan’s knees digging into Mark’s ribs slowly getting more painful as time went on, but he didn’t shift or show it. Ethan felt tense for most of it. Usually he would hug Mark back, but the situation made him feel awful, even if that’s what the hug shouldn’t be doing. So he was tense, before getting overwhelmed to the point where he started shaking violently.

“Whoa,” Mark pulled back to look at him, but did get a gaze back at him, Ethan making sure to not meet his gaze as his thoughts flew to how Mark would react. “Blue, what’s wrong? Did I… did I do something to upset you?” the thought made the older displeased, but not in Ethan, in himself. He wanted to make sure he was good to Ethan and treat him right. He didn’t want a repeat of Matt and Ryan. He watched as Ethan looked at him sharply, seemingly surprised by his accusation. He shook his head a little, swallowing over the lump in his throat a little painfully as he spoke, voice sounding broken from the long period of crying he’d done.

“N-Not really…” he trailed off with a sniffle. “Just… y-you and Tyler e-earlier today, I, um-“

“Did we hurt you?” Mark asked when Ethan stopped talking, an unfinished sentence remaining. He let Ethan nod his head slightly, and felt his heart crumble at the answer he got. Ethan gripped his hand suddenly though, easily grabbing his attention.

“I get really, um, s-self-conscious,” the word was slowly spoken, as if Ethan was afraid to saying it (which, unknown to Mark, it kind of was). His voice sounded clearer now as he felt his throat clear up a little, no longer crying. “When people hit me, even if it’s a joke. I’m sorry, I-“

“Ethan,” Mark’s voice, softer then before –almost afraid– spoke up through his words. “It’s okay. I’m going to have to tell Tyler though, so it doesn’t happen again, is that okay?”

Ethan nodded, listening as Mark continued. He refused to look up at Mark though, wiping his sticky cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice it sooner, but its okay. It’ll all get better; I’ll make sure of it.”

Ethan only gave a nod again, and clearly Mark wasn’t fulfilled with the answer and tapped Ethan’s blue hair, causing him to shift up slightly, still not meeting his gaze. “C’mon Blue, can I get a smile?”

Ethan hesitated, his body freezing slightly, but he slowly looked up at Mark slightly, calming down at the look on his face. His eyes were tired but his lips were awake into a smile that motivated Ethan to do the same, lips curling up and somehow, it made him feel better already. He’d never been able to tell someone about his self-conscious issues and be proud of himself for it.

He felt Mark pull him into another hug and this time, he hugged back.

**Author's Note:**

> any prompts hit me up on my tumblr - majesticdragonair


End file.
